


Day Off

by Bogoro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Trans Claude von Riegan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogoro/pseuds/Bogoro
Summary: Claude and Lorenz have hardly had time to spend with each other for a week, Claude's spending his day glued to his hobby while Lorenz can think of other ways to spend their shared day off.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> on god i coulda drawn something faster than it took me to write this but mad respect to regular fic writers goddamn,,,
> 
> this is all based on my own [vlogger au](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1186079705436446720) and in it claude makes ARGs(Alternate reality games) online and he works on them a lot
> 
> anyway i wanted to write claude getting spoiled tbh theyre both switches but i like the idea of lorenz dressed all nice n cute n then domming his bf,,, also in this theyve been together so long theyre just insanely comfortable bc i like them being playful and in lov,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> sorry if u spot any spelling mistakes or anything once i post these i never look back at them jkrvhr

Lorenz sat lounging on the couch, just watching Claude at his desk going at his notebooks with his pen like a man possessed, “How do you manage to come up with so many of those games of yours?”

His trance broken momentarily as he looks over for a second, “What do you mean?” and back to his notebook as he leans his head to the side to listen as he works.

“Those reality games of yours, if feels like after one gets solved you’re almost immediately back with another within the month. How do you manage?”

“Well I enjoy it for one, and I make time.” He starts pulling out a protractor and pondering at his writing for a moment. He looks over to Lorenz, “But you’re wondering how I come up with them so fast, huh?” He nodded and said nothing, hoping to hear Claude continue, and he did so.

“Well, I brainstorm ideas while I’m working on the next lead for players. I make tons of concepts that get tossed to the trash and maybe two or three that feel like they have potential and I chip at those while I work.” He leans back in his seat, protractor still in hand as he uses his whole arms in his explanation, a little quirk of his Lorenz found endearing.

He let him continue explaining, and he really _was_ trying to listen, but he was starting to get distracted.

It’s been at least a week since they’ve had any time together even though they share an apartment. Both of their jobs and personal responsibilities kept them so busy they’re always too tired to do much but catch up on their sleep when they finally get home.

Today he knew they both were free after he finished helping Marianne with an errand, but when he got home, Claude was deep into his notebooks and he decided to sit and just soak up his company.

Lorenz leaned on the arm of the couch, chin snug in his hand as he let his eyes just soak in Claude's... _everything._

The way he spoke with his whole body, from a grand wave of his arms to the tiniest little squint to emphasize his points. Even when he’s just in his pajama pants and a shirt, he somehow still manages to look just so _good_.

And he was all _his._

It made his heart flutter just remembering that. They already live together but it never ceased to get a little smile on his face when he thinks about it long enough.

Lorenz nodded and with an occasional muttering of “ah” and “I see” as Claude went on and on. He almost felt terrible for his lack of concentration but it’s not his fault his boyfriend was as attractive as he is.

It took Claude about five minutes and a misplaced “Mhm” before he realized Lorenz stopped paying attention to what he was saying. He decided to pretend not to notice and just did a little observing of his own.

With how well he was at pretending to listen, Claude was starting to think maybe it’d be a better idea that he get Hilda to stop taking up his boyfriends time for her videos, because he was almost as good as she was at it.

He leaned on his desk, resting his chin on his hand like Lorenz, “So, why’d you ask me about my games if you were just gonna ignore what I was saying?” He held a playful smirk, waiting for a reaction.

Lorenz blinked back into attention, cheeks blushing, only a little embarrassed he was caught. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry. I promise you that I was listening for at least the first two minutes, before you distracted me. I’m sure you realize that it becomes hard even for _me_ to focus when I feel like I’m staring at a work of art.”

Claude couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the compliment, eyeing Lorenz on the couch, only now noticing his outfit. He knew Lorenz was usually one to dress a little over the top, he was surprised to see him in just a long shirt and thigh highs. He couldn’t even tell if he was wearing anything underneath.

He couldn’t help but raise a brow, “You went out like _that_?”

Lorenz scoffed, lifted the shirt to reveal denim shorts, “I may have become far more relaxed with my style of fashion but I’m not _foolish._ If I had gone without anything underneath I would have flashed all the poor old women shopping at the farmers market every time I bent over to inspect the produce.”

Claude laughed at the thought for a moment, his eyes still lingering on Lorenz’s legs.

“You aren’t even trying to pretend you’re not ogling me right now.” his attention snapped back to the others face, and now Lorenz was the one smirking, “I _told_ you it’s hard to focus when you’re in front of perfection.”

God it was hard holding back some kind of comeback to try to humble him, but just this once he’ll let him have it.

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” he chuckled a bit, “Why don’t I see you wearing thigh highs more often?”

“Hm? Ah, well it’s hard to find outfits to go along with them- at least in the way I’m far more used to. But today was a lazy day, and I knew I’d only be out for no more than two hours. So I simply threw something together.”

Claude let his eyes wander back to his legs, “Just threw something together, huh? Well maybe you should do that more often.”

Lorenz felt his face warm up again, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like it when Claude stared at him like that. He couldn’t help but squirm a little, moving his legs a bit and watching as his boyfriends gaze remained unbroken.

“They _are_ rather comfortable, so I _may_ consider it.” he was getting tired of all the talk, he could think of plenty of other ways he wanted to spend their day off. He draped a hand over his thigh and slowly dragged it back up making sure Claude's eyes followed, _“You should come and have a feel.”_

_To hell with his notebooks._

It was a matter of seconds before Claude got up from his desk over to the couch and wasted no time as he went straight for the others lips.

He was quick to kiss but even quicker to get rid of his pajama pants, and unlike Lorenz, he wasn’t afraid to go commando.

Lorenz was just as eager to be free of his denim prison, thankfully the other pair of hands pulling at them made getting them off so much easier. Neither cared to take anything else off, they got rid of what they needed and that’s all they care about.

Claude broke away from the kiss, receiving a whine in protest from Lorenz, but it turned into a small gasp as he gave a light squeeze and a stroke of his half hard cock through his underwear. His face was pressed up next to Lorenz's thigh, watching and listening to these kind of reactions was half the fun for him. 

“You’re wearing the lacey stuff I like. You were betting on this today, huh?” he raised a brow as he played around with the lace hem. Red isn’t his favorite color, but when it’s on Lorenz it is.

“Mm~ Well, maybe I was being a little hopeful. You had me worried I wore it for nothing when I saw you so busy at your desk.”

He gave a little breathy laugh and dragged his hands over the thigh highs, just began feeling Lorenz up, getting more content sighs. Slowly, he ran his fingers over his legs, the fabric catching on to what little nails he had as he lowered him that Lorenz could feel his hot touch on his thigh, the sensation sent shivers up his spine.

Claude enjoyed watching Lorenz squirm a little like this, and was even more pleased to see his cock twitch under the lace. 

He planted a few kisses on his skin where the fabric couldn't reach, to which Lorenz tried to hold a giggle.

_“Claude, you still have a little stubble on your chin- it tickles!”_

Lips still on his skin he held in a little laugh of his own before continuing his kisses, trailing up to the bulge, now poking out from the lace.

Claude was surprised the first time they were together and he found out Lorenz was a grower, not what he first expected but how certainly wasn’t complaining.

He’s not sure if his oral fixation was so apparent before or after Lorenz, but with one slow lick up to the head and hearing his name moaned, he had half of it in his mouth before he knew it. Lorenz voice really lit a fire in him.

Fingers in his hair, and gentle tugs encourage him. Heat pools in him with every moan that escapes Lorenz, his own mixed in as he sinks his head lower trying to take in as much the length as he can. He fears he may gag when it nearly hits the back of his throat and yet it doesn’t stop him or the wetness and heat building up between his legs.

Lorenz was already feeling like a mess under Claude, a week is far too long to go without being touched like this. He couldn’t keep his eyes from fluttering, trying to focus on making this last. It wasn’t until he no longer felt Claude’s mouth that he could finally manage to catch his breath.

He felt Claude’s weight shift on the couch and then watched as he seated himself his lap, and now he was very aware of Claude’s wetness as he began to grind on top of him. If he thought looked like a mess before, now he was an absolute wreck.

 _“C-Claude…”_ it was a struggle just to speak between his uncontrollable moans, _“That feels… so wonderful- ah!”_ he really needed to concentrate just to keep it going.

Despite being the one in charge, even Claude had to focus, seeing Lorenz reacting like this drove him wild. He was slow and careful with each thrust of his hips, making sure he was getting plenty of this.

He leaned down to kiss Lorenz and soak in every sound he made without slowing down or stopping. He felt hands lifting his shirt and slender fingers pressing on his shoulders and slowly rake down his sides, not painful but enough pressure that would surely leave some light marks. Lorenz was handsy when he had the confidence, and it wasn’t long before he felt them rest on his ass.

Lorenz took over the pace and it was this kind of confidence that allowed Claude to let him do so, a gasp getting caught in his throat as his clit dragged along the shaft.

Letting Lorenz take charge took a lot of willpower, he _loved_ to make him squirm but seeing and experiencing what he does when he’s in charge is far too exciting. The results were almost immediate, if Claude couldn’t tell how much he wanted this before, he certainly did now.

“F-fuck Lorenz… you really want this, huh?” it was getting difficult to speak, his voice coming out strained when he tried, “You used to say I was- _fuck_ \- that _I_ was the insatiable one…”

Lorenz made no such efforts to holding in and took his time between kisses to respond, _“It’s been a week and we’ve hardly had time alone…”_ he kissed along Claude’s jaw and down his neck, content that Claude would adjust himself to make it easier. _“It’s so hard to think straight finally having you to myself...”_ He dragged his tongue slowly over his throat, he could feel Claude swallow hard and he place another kiss under his jaw.

With each kiss Claude let himself go, the feeling of Lorenz’s tongue was like fire on his skin. He was silently cursing to himself for not grabbing a condom when he had the chance, he can’t stand the thought of prying himself off now when he’s so close.

_“What I would not give to be inside you right now.”_

Oh well now, _fuck_ common sense.

Without missing a beat, _“Then do it.”_ his hands reaching to comb his fingers through Lorenz’s hair. Tilting his head to lock eyes lips ghosting over the others and his breath hot as he whispers, _“Fuck me.”_

Lorenz closed the gap between them, wrapping an arm around Claude and getting a good grip on his waist as he sits up. This got a gasp out of Claude, as smart as he is even he forgets Lorenz is strong enough to lift him. He feels the cushions of the couch as Lorenz lays him onto his back.

No longer chest to chest, Claude groans in disappointment when he no longer feels Lorenz’s cock on his own. He’s about to say something before he feels fingers between his folds and on his clit, and he throws his head back and moans.

With his thumb Lorenz massages Claude’s clit, slender fingers drawing circles around his entrance before slipping two inside where he’s met with no resistance, and he tests a third. Claude bucks his hips trying to get them in deeper and feels Lorenz curl his fingers, hitting that sweet spot that made his toes curl.

Claude’s mouth hangs open as he chokes a loud moan. He feels that sweet release he’s been craving, stiff and shaking like he’s not in control of his body when he clings to Lorenz. The grip he held almost made Lorenz fear his shirt would rip, though he’d surely have bruises after.

Claude held his eyes shut, trying so hard to catch his breath, his body still feeling hot despite his strong orgasm. He felt lips kissing his jaw and reacted by trying to kiss back clumsily, still light headed but with wild enthusiasm. Licking into the others mouth, still desperate for more.

Only Lorenz can make him come undone this way, turning the tables so quickly on him. The beginning of their relationship was so different than where it is now, and watching him become so bold in this way was intoxicating, Claude could almost swear he’s not the same person.

Of course he was, though. This was the man he was ridiculously in love with.

Once again the other pair of lips pull away and he tries pulling him back, but his hands are shaking still trying to recover. _“Lorenz-”_ he attempts to plead, but it’s caught in his throat when he feels Lorenz’s cock slowly grind between his folds, and the head rub against his clit, still sensitive from before.

He bites his lip as he groans, anticipation and heat building back up, his attention is brought back to Lorenz’s eyes. Claude almost expected a smug look on his face, having been able to break his cool facade. But what he saw on Lorenz’s face wasn’t anything close, his expression was so needy. His cheeks so flushed, with half-lidded eyes. The sweat was making his silky hair cling to the sides of his face.

Lorenz looked so _messy_. He wished he had his phone in arms reach, he wanted so badly to take a picture of him right now. Oh well, he was making the most of this moment.

Claude nudged his hips signalling for more, and Lorenz more than gladly gave it to him. He watched as Lorenz moved, his hands holding Claude’s hips as grinds harder against him. His mouth eager to kiss, to lick into Claude’s like an starved animal.

Finally a hand pries itself away from Claude’s hip, leaving marks from where nails had dug into his skin, and with his thumb he slowly ghosts over Claude’s clit. He guides the tip of his cock between the others lips until he finds his entrance, taking his time trying to control himself as the heat and tightness threatens him to spill over.

Lorenz stops his hips only when they meet with Claude’s. Both try to catch their breaths before Claude rolls his hips, and is met with thrusts.

Claude grips to the cushion of the couch with one hand, the other still clutching to Lorenz, fingers digging into his shoulder. His mouth hangs open but no sound escapes, lost in the friction. Lorenz biting and kissing at his throat, they both struggle to let anything other than choked moans out.

Lorenz knew he wouldn’t last long, but he was determined to get the other off again before he did. So with what little composure he had left, he whispered into Claude’s ear.

 _“Do you know how many times this week I’ve wanted to do this? I couldn’t get the thought of you out of my mind. Your touch, your moans, the way you react to my own? I can’t seem to get enough of it.”_ He swallows listening to Claude's moans hiccup between thrusts _, “You’re so tight around me, I know I can’t last much longer, Darling.”_

Fingers weave through his hair and then grasp onto him, he feels Claude’s hot breath against his ear, _“Inside.”_

Lorenz feels like he’s hardly in control of his own body as the rhythm he desperately tried to keep becomes faster, his grip on Claude’s hip tightens. The way he rolls his hips with every thrust grinds into Claude’s clit, sends him over the edge again and he tightens around Lorenz, who buries himself deep as he lets go inside the heat.

They stay there, stuck tangled in each other and panting in attempts to catch their breaths.

With shaking hands, Lorenz gently lets go of Claude’s hips and holds his face to plant kisses to his cheek and corner or his mouth. They both look at each other's eyes, still panting but exchanging smiles and small sweet chuckles before sharing a few pecks.

“You really weren’t kidding about wanting this, huh?” Claude finally manages to speak first.

“You have no clue.” Lorenz answered, tired but content.

Though they were finished, Lorenz was still inside Claude.

“You getting up any time soon? We’re kind of a mess, or are you too comfy? Not that I’m complaining.”

Lorenz had no intention to, “You’re very comfortable and it makes it difficult to get up, maybe a few more minutes to gain feeling in both our legs and we can shower.”

Claude almost snorts, so amused by it, “ _My_ legs? You think you did that good a job? You only made me cum twice this time.”

Lorenz props himself up on an elbow, “After a week I think two strong orgasms is enough to prove my claims, move your legs.”

He does, and tries holding back the groans. _He’s too young to feel his knees crack, and yet._

Rolling his eyes and letting his head fall back, “Okay fine, you did _really_ damn good.”

It’s not that he hates when Lorenz is right, but he fears that if the praise gets to his head he may have to tie a string around his neck or lose him when he floats to the ceiling.

_Actually..._

“Hey Babe, how do you feel about collars?” he asks nonchalantly.

Lorenz laughs and rolls his eyes, “I have plenty of them and I’ll wear one next time if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Nice, because next time it’s gonna be _my_ turn.” he receives a giggle at that and a soft kiss.

Once clean they spend the rest of the day in each others company. Claude puts off writing in his notebook and both silence their phones to cuddle up and watch a marathon of bad 90’s movies at Claude’s suggestion. They couldn’t care less how crude or poorly the scenes or lines landed and ignoring most of them, simply using it as noise in the background while they enjoyed each others warmth and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> if i ever say i wanna write smut again take me out back like old yeller  
> ive never used any of these words for anything other than humor so trying to write actual sexy stuff was the hardest part about this
> 
> if u wanna see me shitpost abt claurenz follow me at @aydiosmiopls on twitter


End file.
